


Nightly Shadows Redux: Esprit D'escalier

by Flexor



Series: Nightly Shadows [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Monologue Interieure, Reflection, Sexually Implicit, eclipse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flexor/pseuds/Flexor
Summary: Sun Wukong has not been thrown out of the Belladonna house, which is good. In fact, he's been given a very nice warm comfortable bed well away from Blake's bedroom. Ghira Belladonna has not said there are bear traps between Sun's room and Blake's, but he hasn't ruled it out either. This leaves young Mr. Wukong free to think about how he feels about Blake Belladonna.





	

"Well, Mr. Belladonna, I saw your daughter run down the back of a sea dragon Grimm in mid flight, hacking its flipping _wings_ off! Imma start a _religion_ for her."

Why do the best answers always come to you long after they're useful? Sun was lying in a comfortable bed, pretty much precisely where Blake's bed was not. Blake's dad had been very clear about that, and Sun hadn't thought arguing would help. Daddy Belladonna was _enormous_ , and as the Chieftain of Menagerie, was used to being the one doing the telling. Blake had not been very pleased with Sun either, giving him that look that told him he'd obviously screwed up and she wasn't going to explain to him where. Blake's mum was nice, though. She'd given him fresh towels, a warm smile, and wished him good night.

Sun sighed into the night. It came to something when the only person in the house who didn't hate your guts was the mother of the girl you lo-

Sun's thoughts hit a brick wall.

Whoa there.

Sun Wukong was _not_ some love-struck little puppy begging for a "Good boy". Not from anyone, not even... her.

You were following her.

Just to see if she was okay.

Over half a world.

Well, got to make sure.

And now she's fine. Safe and sound with her mum and dad. Job's done. Any boats going in the morning?

Oh shut up. 

 

It's okay, said Sun's mostly unhelpful thoughts. She's gorgeous isn't she?

Yeah...

Love. Such a small word. Sun had used it freely with other girls. Love ya babe. Loved that thing you did. Love me? Sure you do. So why not with Blake?

She's _different_.

No she's not. She just happens to be the hottest woman I've ever seen. World's a big place. Maybe there's someone even better out there.

No, there isn't.

No. There isn't.

You want to stay a bit longer, right? Just to be absolutely sure that she's okay. And let's not forget, you're on _Menagerie_! The biggest part of Faunus history! Now you're here, why not take in some of the sights? Like those bamboo forests. The beaches. Surf's bound to be great!

Yeah!

See Blake in a swimsuit.

Yeah... _No!_

Why not? You _like_ hot chicks in swimsuits.

She's _different_.

What, she's not a hot chick?

Sun took a deep breath.

She's not _just_ a hot chick. She's... _Blake_.

Come on. You want to get her naked. Admit it. Don't tell me Daddy Belladonna was wrong. 

 

Sun rolled over in bed. He saw in his mind the sea dragon attack on the way here. Watching Blake fight had been one of those things you put on your bucket list. That had honestly been what he was thinking of when he told Ghira Belladonna about his daughter's expert moves.

They had spent most of the evening staring at the sky, watching it turn red, watching the crumbling moon rise, watching the stars come out. Watching Blake, to be perfectly honest. Not saying much, until finally Blake had stretched, and said she was going to her cabin. Sun had followed her. His own cabin was on the rear side of the ship, right on the way to Blake's at the front. She'd opened her door, looked at him over her shoulder.

"Want a cup of tea?"

"Sure," said Sun. "Is that a code word for something?"

"No. _Coffee_ is a code word for something. Tea is just tea."

"Got it."

They had entered. Blake's cabin was small. Two bunk beds like his own. Mirror. Wash basin. Small Dust kettle. Blake had started making tea, and Sun had moved himself out of the way sitting on the foot end of the bed. Blake had handed him his cup, then stretched out with her feet on his lap, blowing on her tea. Sun had put his free hand behind his head, leaned back, not even _thinking_ of putting his hand where it shouldn't go. Blake had looked at him, quietly sipping her tea, with that special Blake-ey smile in her eyes.

So he had started Making Conversation. About the Battle of Beacon.

Blake had said nothing.

About how Velvet had conjured all these awesome weapons out of thin air, even his own gun-chucks.

Blake hadn't been there.

About Weiss summoning a flipping big _sword_ that could cut a battle mech in two.

Weiss was back in Atlas with her family.

About what happened to Yang, and that she was going to be okay.

Blake had sipped more tea, to stop her lips trembling.

About that sea dragon Grimm, and how they'd _wasted_ it, and thanks for catching him.

Blake said he was welcome.

About... Sun had racked his brain trying to think of something else to say.

Um. Nice tea.

Which even Sun had to admit was pretty lame. It was tea powder from a little paper bag. But that, at last, had made Blake smile a little. And then, she had put down her cup, and moved over to him in that way that cats move, like they're made of liquid. She'd taken the cup out of his hand, put it down, and looked into his eyes, and ye gods, Sun could have looked into those eyes forever.

"Sun?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

And then, she'd kissed him. And he'd held her, and thinking suddenly became the least important thing to do. Yes, Mr. Belladonna, your daughter certainly _does_ have some expert moves there too. Blake didn't hold back. There wasn't an inch on her body that he hadn't stroked or kissed. Hair. Lips. Breasts. Thighs. Feet. She'd given him _everything_ , and taken everything he'd given her because, hey, Sun had some pretty good moves of his own. They had made love, rested until Blake nudged him, made love again. Sun had watched her asleep, her face somewhere between sad, happy and peaceful. And then he just had to kiss her, wake her up and it all started again. It was perfect. There wasn't anything they hadn't done. He'd never tire of it any more than he'd tire of breathing. 

 

But even that, fighting beside her, doing Other Things. It still wasn't the whole reason why he was never going to leave Menagerie before Blake did. He didn't have the words for it. It was just that the world was a better place when he was with her. To see what she was going to do next. To watch the annoyed frown on her face when he did something stupid and Sun-like. To watch that little smile she had. To watch her as she stood upright on the bow-sprit of the ship, proud, unafraid. 

 

Sun turned onto his back, stared at the ceiling. He knew that a whole mountain of trouble was heading for Blake. Now that he thought about it, a big island full of very unhappy Faunus was the perfect breeding ground for numbskulls like the White Fang. Those fox Faunus this afternoon were the most shady characters he'd ever seen, even in Vacuo. Trouble brewing.

Sun couldn't remember seeing any Humans since he'd stepped off the boat, and the reason was that anyone without a tail or cat ears would be lynched if they'd set foot on Menagerie. Sun liked his Human friends. Neptune. Sage. Scarlet. Blake's teammates. Even Weiss Schnee, spoilt little princess that she was. They had stood shoulder to shoulder and fought off the White Fang, the Grimm, and the corrupted Atlas war machines. Nobody had given a damn about his monkey tail, and he'd not cared about Yatsuhashi Daichi's humanity when he'd blocked the stroke of an Ursa heading for him. They were his friends. Almost his family. But here, they would be the enemy, and thrown off the island, whether or not there was a boat there. Stupid, _stupid_ people. And Blake had walked right into it. She _was_ going to need someone to watch her back. And Sun was just the Faunus to do it. Blake would forgive him if he'd look at her butt now and then as well. 

 

Sun turned over in bed, closed his eyes.

You love her, Sun Wukong. Admit it.

Fine. I love her. Happy now?

Sun smiled in the dark.

Yes, actually. Yes he was. 


End file.
